


Free as the wind

by MaxxieGalaxy



Category: Akira - All Media Types
Genre: Bikers, Hugs, M/M, Motorbikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxieGalaxy/pseuds/MaxxieGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day he'll get his own bike, but for now Tetsuo rides with Kaneda, for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free as the wind

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr months ago and finally decided to put it on AO3 too.  
> It's really short and the boys are about 14 years old here.
> 
> I'm maxxiegalaxy on Tumblr btw

The wind is wheezing in Tetsuo’s ears as the bike accelerates on the highway. He can barely hear the engines of the other bikes following behind. His head snaps forwards as Kaneda lets out a loud cheering sound and throws his hands in the air.

  
“Kaneda! Hold the fucking grips, you’re gonna kill us!”  
Tetsuo’s hands hold tighter on the red leather jacket as he realizes that his friend is not listening to him.

  
Kaneda promised him a bike of his own as soon. People in Neo-Tokyo are getting paranoid these days, teenagers gang roam the streets and it’s getting more and more difficult to find good bikes. But Tetsuo doesn’t mind it that much, he likes riding Kaneda’s bike with him. Sure, it’d be nice to race Kaneda with his own bike, show off a bit and try to impress him. Maybe he wouldn’t baby him that much then. But right now, Tetsuo is fine holding tight on his friend. Well, he was, until Kaneda decided to be fucking reckless.  
The other teenager is laughing now, turning his head toward Tetsuo and reaching his hands behind him, trying to awkwardly pet Tetuo’s face as if he was a scared puppy.

  
“Relax Tets, I do it all the time.”  
Tetsuo doesn’t relax. He tilts his head on the side to get a better view of the road ahead of us and his eyes widen as he spots the rusty barrier coming straight for them.  
“FUCK KAN—“  
“SHIT” Kaneda grips the handlebar and makes a sharp turn, dodging the barrier by just a few inches. The bike’s tyres screech against the dark asphalt before coming to a stop.  
Tetsuo’s heart is beating wildly in his eardrums, and he’s glad he’s sitting because he’s not sure his knees would be able to support him. He takes a few harsh breaths before realizing his arms are squeezing Kaneda’s chest, fingers wrung tightly in his t-shirt through the open jacket. Tetsuo loosens his grip but doesn’t let go of Kaneda as the other boy starts laughing.

  
“Haha did I scare you Tetsuo?”  
“Shut up.” He says as he lets out a shaky sigh, and presses his forehead on Kaneda’s back. “You almost got us killed you wanker.”  
He can feel Kaneda laughing even more, and Tetsuo can’t help himself when he starts laughing too, his adrenaline going down in waves as he relaxes a bit. He still doesn’t let go of Kaneda though and a smile appears on his lips when Kaneda pats his hands lightly.  
“Come on the others are already ahead of us now, we can’t let that happen can we?” Kaneda says as he starts the engine again.

  
Joining his friend’s gang wasn’t such a bad idea after all, Tetsuo tells himself.


End file.
